


Summer Days of Youth

by PhoenixUnknown



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward - Fandom
Genre: Budding Love, Falling In Love, Gen, Haurchefant's point of view, I had a dream during the night and then this was born, M/M, Shonen Ai, before the fall - Freeform, gratuitous description of appealing body parts, green coerthas, hints of homoerotica, still mostly PG but probably safer to say PG-13, summertime youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixUnknown/pseuds/PhoenixUnknown
Summary: Haurchefant would never run away from any foe, and his own internal thoughts and feelings are treated no different. He happily spends the summer with Francel and his family-but mostly just Francel. The dearest friends want for nothing more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just ignore all my other ongoing works and post little useless one-shot drabbles no one will care about xD  
> But I needed cute happy boys not in snow.  
> I've been dying to write for Haurchefant and Francel; but the right idea never came. I wanted to write something that would show the love and adoration I have for this pair. I did not want to dirty it immediately since I do truly love them and wanted to make sure my appreciation showed for all to see.  
> I think this does the justice I have been trying to do for them. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this; those of you that do.  
> Please do not forget to leave a kudos and a comment on your way out. Anon or not. They are needed and so wholly appreciated.  
> Enjoy!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------>

          Francel was the type to be particularly oblivious to his surroundings; especially when keeping company with young Lord Haurchefant. All around them was the greenery of a Coerthan summer. There was scant humidity clinging to their skin, a potent cinnamon and honey sweet scent of queensbrush’s blooming purple flowers whirling all about them and under their noses. Lord Haurchefant was quickly becoming restless, and not because his companion was so easily still--but because the heat clinging to both of their skins. His eyes were constantly trailing back to his resting companion; youngest Haillenarte-Lord Francel. Sweetest of the house too, if anyone asked Haurchefant. 

          Yes, Francel was the type to pay little attention to the world around him; and thus had no idea the effects he might have on it. Basking on their sky blue blanket in plush grass beneath a tree-the sun peeking through the leaves and dappling his creamy skin; only just barely colored with honey from their time spent in the sun. His dirty blond hair was whisked and mused by play and by the breeze, lying how sweat and wind desired it to. His button up shirt had short cropped sleeves and was buttoned in such a way that he could then roll it up his stomach and tuck the bottom ends of it into the top part of it which was unbuttoned a few from the collar. It was a happy shade of muted yellow, mellow and calming against the softness of the skin of his petite back. He was propped on steady elbows, with one hand at his hair to twirl a soft lock idly--the other was holding a small book open. His demure and pink little mouth was loosely holding some sweet sucker candy or another, it hung languidly at the corner of his mouth. Maybe Haurchefant was slightly enamored, he certainly was no fool; not as he looked at the delicate curve that position put Francel’s back in, nor the appeal of his long coltish legs in scandalously short lords pantalones hitched low on slim hips; low enough to see the precious dimples on either side of his tailbone. His feet were as bare as his back and crossed at the ankles, some grass stains here and there on his heels and knees-his own were in much the same condition.

          No. Haurchefant was no fool. He knew exactly the changes that were taking place inside of him. Perhaps a bit later than the rest of his peers his age, (though not something he cared about. They weren’t  _ really _ his friends after all. Just people obligated to know him, even motherless-he was still the son of a prominent count.) Looking at his enchanting companion as he was, no--no he knew he was developing a boyish crush--a building adoration he knew he’d never be able to shake. Haurchefant thinks that his fate was sealed that night they sat beneath a pagoda and shared a sweet pudding while watching fireflies through the night.

          There on his forefinger he had been balancing the point of his wooden sword, one hand tucked behind the loosely mused snowy locks of hair; his head had been turned to watch Francel. Until eventually he simply lost balance of the sword and it thudded mutely onto the blanket. Haurchefant winces to have knocked Francel out of whatever head-space he’d been in; fantastical imagery had been swirling behind his beguiling blue eyes--which now blinked slowly as he seemed to come to and join him back in Eorzea. The smile that spread over his mouth was most seraphic, and it was all for him-just for him. Haurchefant started upwards and turned towards Francel with his own rapturous grin plastered on his face; very real, very happy. 

 

          “Say, Francel? Would you like to go do something now?”

 

          Francel closed his book with a decisive snap, there was a diffident little smile growing and his cheeks were turning an excited pink. 

 

          “Of course! Whatever do you have in mind?”

 

          “We should go back to the river-pond and swim. It is so warm, I figured you could do for a cool down.”

 

          That seemed to please Francel, who readily left his book on the blanket and took the proffered hands to help him to his feet. Haurchefant could not help himself then; bringing Francel close to give him a quick embrace--to feel his arms around such a soft waist, the press of his perfect little tum. These were the plush curves of one who studied hard at a bench, a work which was just as hard as his training in its own right.   
Francel did not hesitate to return the hug tight about his more broad shoulders. But he soon (too soon for Haurchefant’s liking) leaned back to better see his friends face. 

 

          “Is aught wrong, my friend?” 

 

          Francel asked with true concern, and Haurchefant felt his heart swell all over again.

 

          “Nay! Only that I am truly grateful to you for inviting me to your family’s summer home.”

 

          “Say no more, Lord Haurchefant! I know that the Countess is regrettably most sour, and gladly do I let her bask in her bitterness that the Haillenarte invitation stands only for thee. ‘Tis a vacation home away from home for a reason, and I wanted to spend my time only with you in the quiet of the wildy and family.” His voice drops closer to a whisper, as though telling a secret. “I think they are come soon to love you much as they do myself.” 

  
          A soft giggle accompanied Francel while dancing regretfully out of his arms, but joining their hands instead; Haurchefant recovered himself and the lead to pull Francel along to the path where they knew their secret little swimming spot was. They tumbled and played about together in the clear waters until the sun appeared to be dimming; Haurchefant then taught (or at least helped him) to catch a fish or two from the little slow moving stream; these they brought back with them to make up for the damp and grass stained clothes they returned with.


End file.
